


Sticky situation

by CliffordLashtxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Luke, kind of stupid, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordLashtxn/pseuds/CliffordLashtxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always. ALWAYS check the labels on the bottles. That is something Ashton learned the hard way.</p><p>Or, Ashton apparently can’t tell the difference between a bottle of lube and a bottle of glue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I am well aware that the two bottles does not look much alike, but know they do, so live with it.  
> This is really kind of stupid, I just thought it could be fun to write.  
> Enjoy!

The only thing being heard, in the otherwise quite hotel room, was moans, whimpers and grunts. It was one of those nights, where Michael and Calum were casually asked, if they didn’t have other plans that did not involve being in the hotel room. This time, the four boys shared a hotel room, which didn’t lead to loads of private life. 

“Ashton.. Uh, god, please just-“ Luke got cut off as soon as Ashton’s lips found his again. Tongues fighting for dominance, in a hungry and somewhat passionate kiss.  
Normally the two boys were quite passionate, and made love to each other. Everything was usually full of love, and sweet whispers of ‘I love you’ to each other, but tonight it was just about pleasure, and enjoying a good fuck.  
They hadn’t been able to touch each other like that, for about a month. Constantly being on the road did not lead to many opportunities of casually asking Michael and Calum if the pair wouldn’t love a nice walk outside, when they constantly found themselves on a highway of some sort.  
Ashton dropped Luke onto the bed. Their clothes had went missing somewhere on the floor a “long” time ago, when the lovers first got into the room. Ashton made his way on top of Luke to straddle his hips, every now and then thrusting downwards into the younger boys hardened crotch, making delicious small sounds form on his lips.  
Ashton didn’t waste any time spreading the boys legs, and sinking down between them. 

“I’m going to prep you in a slightly different way this time baby, you okay with that?” Ashton asked, as he kissed the inside of Luke’s milky thigh.  
“Yes, yes, anything Ash, just.. M-mmh, just please. I want you” 

Ashton stuck his tongue out of his mouth, and kitten licked Luke’s hole, before sticking his tongue all the way inside of Luke, making the younger boy whimper, pushing his hips against Ashton’s face, to make him go deeper.  
As Luke’s hole started to relax more and more, Ashton stuck a finger at a time in his hole, along side his tongue, making sure his boy was being stretched properly.  
Pulling out of Luke again, he sat up, and grabbed the ‘lube’ putting a generous amount on his hands, and spreading it out on his hard cock.  
He lined himself up at Luke’s entrance, and pushed inside of the boy, earning a loud moan from Luke, as he closed his eyes, and relaxed down into the sheets, enjoying the feeling of Ashton inside of him. Finally.  
As Ashton started to thrust into Luke, something started to feel off, the more time went by. It became harder and hard for him to move, which Luke did pick up on. He lifted himself up on his elbows, and looked his lover in the eyes. 

“Ashton, please, I thought we agreed on doing this hard, and fast?!” He wasn’t angry per say, more disappointed. He had told Ashton that was what he wanted. He wasn’t some fragile porcelain doll he could break, he loved it when Ashton fucked him hard.  
It didn’t take long before Ashton stilled completely deep inside of him. 

“Luke, what the hell.. I can’t move?”  
“What do you mean you can’t move?!”  
“Well the last time I checked, ‘I can’t move’ means I’m fucking stuck!?” Ashton snapped, as he tried to pull out of Luke, which only resulted in himself winching, and Luke crying out.  
“Did you use enough lube?” Luke asked clueless, as he tried to sit up. He got as far as to Ashton’s lap, before pain ripped through his backside.  
“Yes, Luke, I used plenty of this useless stuff,” Ashton spat, as he gestured violently to said bottle. 

Luke’s eyes widened as he looked at it.  
“Ashton please tell me that that bottle is not the one you used?!”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
Luke grabbed the bottle, and turned the label towards Ashton’s face.  
“Because, this. This is fucking clue Ashton!”

Silence fell over the room, as realization hit Ashton like a brick.  
“Fuck,” he swore under his breath, looking Luke into the eyes, as the younger boy sat in his lap, pouting his lips, and glaring slightly at the bottle he had dropped to the floor, moments before.  
“How long till Michael and Calum are home?”  
“You can’t be serious Ash, you are going to ask them for help?”  
“Well what else can I do, I’m kind of stuck inside of you”  
Luke looked defeated down into his lap, as Ashton kissed his cheek.

\----

It didn’t take more than about 10-15 minutes before said due was home, talking and laughing loudly as usual. 

“Boys!” Ashton scream at the top of his lungs, to get their attention.  
“What?” Calum yelled back, from the other room, probably undoing his shoes at the moment.  
“We might kind of have a uh.. Sticky situation in here. You think you can help?!”  
Hearing footsteps nearing, Ashton pulled some covers over them the best he could, in their given position, trying to cover up the worst that could be seen.  
“So ehh.. What do you need?” Calum asked looking everywhere in the room but the two lovers. 

Michael stood awkwardly behind him, and by the look of his face, he had some sort of snarky comment on his tongue, but nothing came out. 

“So I might have mistaken lube for ehh… I kind of messed up and.. Well..”  
“What Ashton is trying to say is, he messed up, and used glue instead of lube and now he is fucking stuck inside of me, and it hurts, really bad by now,” Luke snapped, biting his lips, as Ashton shifted under him, causing him to also somewhat move slightly inside of him. 

A whimper escaped his lips, as Ashton shifted once again, trying to hold Luke in his lap, not having him fall off, causing both of them even more pain.  
After looking at the pair on their bed, in a highly awkward situation, the duo in the doorway started laughing hysterically, Calum even whipping tears out of his eyes. 

“Oh man, you are going to have so much fun explaining this, once the ambulance is here,” Michael laughed, gripping the door handle, to keep his balance.  
“Isn’t calling an ambulance a bit much?” Luke piped up, holding onto Ashton’s shoulder tightly.  
“Well what else do you suggest? It’s not like you are moving around free as fish right now, huh?” Michael pointed out laughing.  
“I hate this band,” Ashton and Luke mumbled in union, as Calum called 911, explaining the situation, while Michael was dying laughing in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
